


Bulletproof

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Distance (Where We Fall) [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Captain Marvel (DC)
Genre: Again, Don't Judge Me, Gen, M/M, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 Sentences for Damian and Billy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

> Again, you all know that I love Billy/Damian, despite the fact that I’m the only one to ship them. I love their friendship and bond even more. Same verse, Main Verse, no New 52, not in order either

Motion

Damian was quick and better trained, so Billy just watched amazed at the way he moved to take down the three thugs.

Cool

Bruce could not fathom why he was being called to Damian’s high school, because Damian rarely got in trouble in school, so he was befuddled when he found that Damian got into fight with some boys because they called Captain Marvel “lame” and “so-not-cool.”

Young

Damian was twelve, young by standards, when he realized that Billy was very important to him.

Last

Damian should not have been the last to know, but he was and it hurt that he did not even say goodbye to Billy, now stationed at the Rock of Eternity.

Wrong

Damian’s first impression of Billy was completely wrong and he could not be happier about being wrong.

Gentle

Billy was naturally a gentle person, Damian was not, so it stood to reason that no one expected the ferocity in which Billy defended Damian. 

One

“How to Bake Cookies: Step 1- Gather the ingredients,” read Billy as he and Damian prepared to learn how to bake from Alfred.

Thousand

“You did not take down a thousand ninja, Damian!”

King

In another lifetime, Damian was a king and Billy was an advisor.

Learn

Damian had to learn patience, which was very hard, when Billy was too beautiful and perfect and why did he had wait until he was sixteen again?

Blur

Robin scowled when he saw a red, yellow and white blur knocked down Deathstroke.

Wait

All he had to do was wait until he was old enough and then, Damian could be the man that deserved to be Batman and that deserved Billy’s love.

Change

Billy sighed, as he fished out change from his pocket for a drink at the park vendor as he called Damian to cancel their date—Mary was in crisis mode about Freddy again.

Command

“Stay here, Robin,” said Captain Marvel, actually ordering him to do something for once.

Hold

“It’s okay, Damian, I’ve got you.”

Need

Sometimes, there were days when Damian needed to see Billy, just so that his day could get a little brighter.

Vision

It scared him, the vision of Damian as a lonely and alone Batman, who sold his soul to the devil to protect Gotham.

Attention

“Damian, if you wanted my attention, you could have just called you know?”

Soul

Damian sighed as he ate a cold dinner with Alfred the Cat on his lap, wondering why everything felt so empty.

Picture

The newest Catwoman picked the pocket of Damian Wayne at a fundraiser event and to her surprise, she found two credit cards, a hundred dollars, and a picture of him, as a young teenager with a red haired grinning boy and a handsome black haired and blue eyed boy—the way that Damian looked at the blue eyed boy…well, she would have to test that theory, wouldn’t she?

Fool

“God, are you a fool, Batson,” Billy mumbled to himself, as he watched Damian surrounded by admirers, all pretty, rich girls.

Mad

“I don’t like it when you’re mad at me, Beloved, please forgive me.”

Child

The furthest thing from Damian’s mind was starting a family, so when it came to babysitting, he relied on Billy to get through it.

Now

“Kiss me, now.”

Shadow

It always bothered him, Billy that is, that he never told Damian how he really felt before he was saddled with the responsibility of being the Wizard.

Goodbye

It was never goodbye, only see you soon.

Hide

Damian was good at hiding things, above all else, he hid how he really felt about Billy Batson so deep in his heart that sometimes he wondered if anybody noticed that he did not date anyone.

Fortune

He would give it all up, just to be with his Beloved.

Safe

“You’re safe,” cried Billy as he pulled Damian in a bear hug.

Ghost

“Damian, let Terry in, he cares about you.” “Shut up, Beloved, you’re not really here.”

Book

Damian scowled as Billy read a book, why was that book more fascinating than spending time with him?!

Eye

It happened in an instant and Captain Marvel was holding a bloodied eye---later, Damian threatened bodily harm to all doctors if Billy had to wear an eye-patch, because he would never hear the end of pirate jokes from his brothers.

Never

“You never will know how I feel about Dana, since you’ve never been in love, Damian. God, you’re such a crabby old man sometimes!”

Sing

Billy’s eyes well with tears every time he hears Damian singing “You are my sunshine” softly to baby Mar’i Grayson.

Sudden

Billy kissed him softly, it was so sudden, and did Billy always feel that way about Damian or…the thoughts trailed off as they kissed.

Stop

“Beloved, stop, not in front of them.”

Time

Time slowed for Damian every time Billy and he kissed, it felt like forever.

Wash

Billy said nothing as he washed and cleaned Damian’s back wounds, large gashes thanks to Man-Bat and Damian knew that Billy was worried and mad, never a good combination.

Torn

They were both torn between duty and love.

History

“Woah, wait, Mr. Grayson, are you saying that Damian was in love with Captain Marvel?”

Power

“It’s okay, my Damian, it’s okay,” whispered Billy as he claimed Damian for his own.

Bother

“Put on a shirt, Damian, please!”

God

Billy was not a god, despite what people thought, he was just a guy trying to be a good man.

Wall

Billy did not trust easily, like most suspected, it was a long laborious process that only a few ever managed.

Naked

For some reason, Damian’s family had the nasty habit of walking in on him and Billy and it only irritated Damian enough to put three locks on his bedroom door at the Manor and four locks at his apartment penthouse at the Wayne Towers complex, especially after Jason and Stephanie’s comment about the sexiness of his naked Beloved.

Drive

“Why couldn’t I just flown us there, Damian, instead of driving in all this traffic?” “I will maim you, if you don’t stop complaining about the traffic.” “No, you won’t.” “Shut up.”

Harm

“I can never hurt you, Beloved, never.”

Precious

With Billy draped over him in their bed, Damian never knew he could find such a person to be so precious to him.

Hunger

Even after all the years of being apart, Damian ached for Billy and it hurt to not have him by his side.

Believe

The last time, Damian saw Billy in the flesh, there was a battle (there was always a battle), and he was Captain Marvel and Damian was Robin, and Damian told him “I believe in you. Be safe.” And Billy…Captain Marvel…his Beloved smiled.


End file.
